This invention relates to a multi-purpose pillow, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose pillow which has a handle attached to a pillow portion which can be used to strike objects, among other purposes.
One of the most enjoyable activities for children today, even in our technologically advancing world of computer games and the like, is pillow fighting. Traditionally, children simply grab the most available pillow in the house and begin pummeling one another. Unfortunately, such spontaneous activity can not only be ruinous to the pillow which is used, but can sometimes be dangerous for the children because the pillow may have fringe or other ornamentation which may inadvertently hurt the child due to its roughened surface or texture. Furthermore, pillows do not have means which allow the user to easily grasp the pillow when the pillow is being swung to make contact with a person or object. Thus, the pillow may be more easily torn, or the user may inadvertently strike the person or object of intended impact with the hand which holds the pillow.
Each of the foregoing disadvantages can be overcome with the invention herein described. Additionally, this invention has multiple uses in addition to pillow fighting or similar recreational activities.
In accordance with this invention, a multi-purpose pillow is provided which includes a pillow portion, and a handle for grasping which is connected to the pillow portion by means of a hinge which allows the pillow portion to rotate with respect to the handle. Thus, the pillow portion may achieve a swinging or rotating action with respect to the handle which allows the pillow portion to effectively impact a targeted object, and further provides the user stable means by which to grasp the pillow. In a preferred embodiment, the pillow portion may be any type of foam pillow of a desired shape or size. The hinge in the preferred embodiment is simply a seam which is sewn between the pillow portion and the handle, the hinge constituting an area of lesser thickness which allows the pillow portion to rotate about the seam. The handle includes one or more chases or extensions which are filled with stuffing to provide increased rigidity for the handle in comparison to the pillow portion, thus enhancing the user""s ability to hold the multi-purpose pillow. A retaining member in the form of a cord or rope is attached to the free end of the handle and may be routed over the user""s wrist to further enhance the user""s ability to hold the multi-purpose pillow. The retaining member may be twisted the desired number of times about the user""s wrist to tighten the retaining member comfortably around the user""s wrist.
The pillow portion may also include a pillow cover pocket panel which allows the handle and retaining member to be stored. When stored, the multi-purpose pillow functions as a traditional pillow which can be used for sleep or resting. The pillow cover pocket panel can also be used to store a user""s pajamas or other personal articles.
In addition to the invention being usable for recreational pillow fighting and the like, the invention may also be used to beat rugs, sofa cushions, pillows, or other household items which may periodically need to be beaten to remove dust and the like. The handle enables the user to maintain a firm grip, while the pillow portion which rotates about the hinge enables the pillow to deliver an adequate striking force against the targeted object. If desired, the retaining member alone can act as a handle for grasping, depending upon the intended use of the multi-purpose pillow.
Other uses of the multi-purpose pillow could include use for sleeping or resting, or it could be used to sit on like a stadium seat pad. Depending upon the thickness of the pillow portion, it could even be used as a booster seat for a child. These are just some of the intended uses for the multi-purpose pillow, and these uses discussed herein shall not be regarded as limiting the invention to any specific use.
In one modification to the preferred embodiment, an ornament may be attached to the retaining member, and an ornamental covering may be placed over the multi-purpose pillow. One possibility for the ornament attached to the retaining member would include a large button or tab which resembled a doll face, while the ornamental covering could be a doll dress. This combination of an ornament and an ornamental covering used in conjunction with the multi-purpose pillow makes the invention ideal for use also as a child""s toy or decoration for a child""s room.
Other characteristics and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a review of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.